A night out part 2
While Marabella was at the store, Isabella was still in snooze land, dreaming about Phineas... Her dream: "Isabella, I have to tell you something... I love you! You only, nobody else!" Phineas was in a dramatic movie scene with Isabella in her dream... "Phineas, I love you too! What about Marabella?" Tears pored out of her eyes and she fell. *Phineas catches her* "She was an evil witch in designs, Isabella I always have loved you. You are the one I have been looking for!" "Oh Phineas" *kissing scene...* Then all of a sudden... "Isabella, wake up! You have a doctors appointment! We are going to be late! Mrs. Shapiro shouted." "Too good to me true, Isabella muttered... But mom, I have to go see what Phineas is doing!" "You can see what he is doing after the doctors, now come on!" Mrs. Shapiro shouted back. Isabella threw on her dress, and combed her hair... She kept on thinking about what HER and Phineas are going to do today... Then she remembered... "That new girl... She will probably be there! Phineas seemed to care more about her last night, when she was kidnapped! I was too, Well not for very long, but still! I feel like there is something that happened last night... but I can't remember..." Isabella forgot Marabella kissed Phineas, she thought it was just a dream, but it wasn't. Isabella had a feeling he liked her a lot! "Isabella!!! come on!" "Coming mom!" Then Isabella raced out the door. Phineas was thinking of how to ask her out... "Ferb, how do I do it? Should I just say it? Or do something really smooth?" Ferb said, "When she comes, dim all the lights, and play some romantic music!" Ferb exclaimed! "Not bad! I will do it!" Phineas exclaimed... Then Candace came racing down the stairs. "Alright, what are you guys doing?!" Candace demanded. "Well, he is trying to ask his girlfriend out." Ferb said. Phineas got so red! "Girlfriend? Phineas has girlfriend! Hahahaha! Candace mocked, "Alright who is she?" Said Candace. "Marabella! Why do you want to know!" Phineas shouted. "Because I am telling mom! MOM!!!" Phineas sighed, and started to get ready for his plan. Marabella has just arrived home, and she started to go towards Phineas and Ferb's house. Marabella just went upstairs to comb her hair, because one piece was out of place. "Hehe, it must be perfect, there!" and she put her bows back in her hair. Then she called to her dad, "I am going over a friends house! Be back later!" Then her dad said, "Alright pumpkin! Have fun!" Marabella headed outside and saw Isabella go past her house, in her Mom's car... Isabella gasped and said in her head, "Ohhh! she must be going over to Phineas and Ferb's!!! Wait until I get back!" She looked out her car window, with an raging look toward Marabella. Marabella just shrugged back, she didn't know why she was looking at her that way. When she knocked on Phineas door Ferb answered. "Hiya Ferb. Where's Phineas?" Ferb didn't say a word, Ferb grabbed Marabella's hand, and led Marabella into a dark room, and Ferb said, "Have fun"... Then he locked the door and left. Marabella got scared, it was pitch black. Marabella said, "Phineas? You there?" She got worried, the door was also locked, then suddenly love music came on... Then Marabella felt an arm rap her around her waste. "Huh? What's..." She stopped and saw Phineas... Marabella blushed. "Oh Phineas you scared me, what's this?" Phineas did not answer her... He got on his knees instead and said, "Marabella... Would you go out with me?" Phineas then handed her a rose, and help her hand. "Oh, Phineas that is so sweet..." Marabella blushed and said, "OK..." she said softly. Phineas was so happy, and then he said, "Meet me at my tree at six." "OK, I will *giggle*" Then Phineas picked her up and brought her outside. Marabella went home blushing, and thought, ''"Dang, he knows how to charm a girl into going out." ''When Marabella got in, she went up into her room secretly and tried to pick out an outfit for the night out. To be continued... Category:Fanon Works Category:Articles under construction